Christmas Cookies
by darrenchris6
Summary: Just a little Christmas story about Niff, my OTP on Glee :D It's rated M because I'm scared that if I rate it T people wil yell at me haha R&R!


**My first Niff fic! This has been oh-so-long overdue!**

**So I had a wonderful 27 hours with my beautiful, sexy biffle/beta, which included a sleepover full of sexy times! You know…on Supernatural…involving Dean and some chic named Cassie, which shortened would also be Cas (who I don't know yet but already ship with Dean!). Coincidence? I sure hope so! And speaking of this sleepover, we made Christmas Cookies and way too much fun pretending the gingerbread man was Dean and the angel was Castiel. And since I haven't met Cas yet and feel as though I have no right yet to write Destiel fanfiction, this fic has become a Niff one!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the laptop I typed this up on.**

When Jeff Sterling came home to the apartment he shared with his boyfriend, Nick Duval, the first thing that hit him was the loud, blasting classic rock music coming from the kitchen. The second thing to hit him was the unmistakable scent of baking, also coming from the kitchen. It was almost Christmas, and this time of year brought out the baker in Nick. And for some reason Nick always blasted his classic rock CD whenever he decided to make goodies.

After setting his bag down on the end table by the door, Jeff made his way to the kitchen, the scent of tasty treats getting stronger the closer he got. When he finally pushed open the door to the kitchen, Jeff clapped a hand to his mouth, hiding his grin and keeping in the giggles threatening to spill out.

Nick was gently head-banging to the beat as he used cookie cutters to cut out shapes in the dough, but that wasn't why Jeff wanted to laugh. Something new had been added to Nick's yearly baking ritual: a soft pink apron with little snowflakes on it. Biting his lip, Jeff waited for Nick to finish placing the rest of the cookies on the tray before leaning over and pressing the STOP button on the CD player.

Nick spun around, and when he saw Jeff he blushed a dark shade of red. "Jeff!" he said, rubbing the back of his neck and laughing nervously. "You scared me…"

Jeff finally let his grin break free. "I'm sorry, baby," he cooed, moving further into the room so he was almost touching Nick. "I would have coughed or something to let you know I was here, but I didn't think you would have heard me over your music. Plus I was too busy admiring you in this sexy apron."

Now Nick was grinning too. "Hey, don't knock my apron," he said, winking. "Only _real_ men wear pink, you know."

Jeff cocked an eyebrow but didn't say anything as Nick turned back to his cookies, sliding the tray into the oven and setting the timer for five minutes. Jeff glanced over at the rest of the cookies cooling on a rack, and he noticed that one of the angels and one of the gingerbread men and one of the angels were set aside by themselves. He picked up the angel, smiling at its frosting face.

"How come these two aren't with the rest?" he asked, setting the cookie back down.

Nick laughed. "Oh, I was just having some fun," he said, grin widening. "I was pretending they were us."

"Pretending they were us?" Jeff laughed. "What do you mean?"

Nick smirked, picking up the angel and placing it down on top of the gingerbread, only upside down. "Oh, you know," he said, his eyes smoldering as they looked into Jeff's. "I was just planning ways on seducing you."

Jeff burst out laughing for the second time that evening. "So basically what you're saying is that you were trying to make your cookie seduce my cookie?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Nick said, stepping closer to Jeff and putting his hands on his boyfriend's hips. "And if it worked for him why shouldn't it work for me?"

Before Jeff could answer, Nick pressed their lips together, slipping his tongue through Jeff's teeth immediately. A moan built up in the back of Jeff's throat, but he managed to keep it there-until Nick slipped a knee between Jeff's thighs and started nibbling down his neck. Jeff's fingers tangled themselves in his boyfriend's dark hair, tugging at each bite to his heated skin. Nick groaned, pushing his knee harder against Jeff, turning the blond boy to goo.

"We should take this upstairs," Jeff gasped as Nick kissed back up to his mouth.

"Mmmm, then what are we still doing down here?" Nick murmured, just before the timer went off. Cursing, Nick turned around to take the cookies out of the oven before shutting the stove off and turning back to Jeff. "Now…where were we?" he said, tugging Jeff back against him.

"Taking this upstairs," Jeff said, laughing.

"Ah, yes," Nick said, a glint in his eye that only showed up when he had one of his 'brilliant' plans. Without warning, Nick picked Jeff up bridal style, and the other boy squeaked in surprise when Nick quickly carried him up to their bedroom, dumping them both onto the bed.

Nick crawled on top of Jeff, leaning down to press kisses onto the exposed skin of his collarbone and neck. He brushed soft kisses all the way up to Jeff's lips, moving his lips tenderly against his boyfriend's and sending butterflies fluttering through Jeff's stomach.

"I love you," he murmured before making quick work of both of their shirts. His hands moved to Jeff's jeans, and he slipped one inside once he popped the button.

Jeff gave a strangled cry when he felt Nick's hand around him. "And I love your cookies," he said before reattaching their lips. Nick managed a few chuckles before Jeff turned his laughter to moans, neither boy thinking about cookies for the rest of the night.

**-_- I gotta work on my endings.**

**Most of this is from the collab me and my biffle/beta **_**PrincessPanda93 **_**were going to write for Destiel :)**

**And speaking of that sexy beast, if there are any other Nifflers out there, my biffle writes AH-MAZING Niff fanfiction! Seriously, her stories are sosososo perfect, I love them SO MUCH!**

**Review please?**


End file.
